Healing Kisses
by maregnbue
Summary: Anna falls off her bed one morning, but Elsa knows just how to make her feel better.


A/N: **THIS IS NOT ELSANNA!** (though you may interpret the way you want) (sorry I'm not yelling at you) All of my fics are based off the sisterly and family love between Elsa and Anna. This was a cute idea I had and it was just SO fluffy I had to write it down. Enjoy :)

* * *

Anna woke up one morning and just knew it was going to be a bad day. First off, she noticed it was pouring rain outside. Second, there was hair in her mouth. And third, she fell down and banged her head on the floor.

The princess moaned as the pain spread from her scull down to her stomach. Today was just not going to be her day.

"Anna?"

A gentle voice broke her from the pain. She twisted around to see Elsa standing in the doorway. "Elsa..." her breath caught, keeping her from saying more.

The queen hitched her skirts and shuffled over where Anna was laying. "Did you fall, sweetheart?"

Anna nodded. Tears leaked from her eyes and she hid herself in embarrassment.

Elsa knelt down and took her little sister in her arms. "Oh Anna, please don't cry. You're okay, I'm here."

Anna almost sobbed as Elsa placed gentle kisses on her head. She wrapped her arms tighter around her sister and cried harder. "Okay..." Elsa sighed. She lifted Anna off the floor and brought her to the bed, where she had fallen from.

Anna felt like a child as she buried her face in Elsa's neck and wept. Why was this such a big deal? Why was she crying so hard? She had only fallen off the bed, it has happened before.

An epiphany hit her as Elsa settled with her. She held Anna on her lap, one arm wrapped around her back and the other's hand cupping her cheek.

The only thing Anna could feel besides kisses on her cheeks was a realization.

She has fallen off the bed numerous of times, but Elsa had never been there to pick her up.

"Oh , Elsa..." Anna threw her arms around her sister and chocked on a sob. "You are here. You really are right here..."

"I will always be, love."

They pulled away a moment later and Elsa rubbed Anna's back affectionately. "Do you feel better now?" She kissed the last of the girl's tears and finished off with a peck on the forehead. "Hm?"

Anna smiled and laid her head on her sister's shoulder. "Uh-huh."

"That's good. I love you."

"I love you too," Anna replied.

"Now, would you like to go down stairs and have breakfast with me?"

Anna shook her head. "Not yet. Can we just sit here a little bit more?"

"Of course," Elsa whispered, pulling her sister in closer.

Anna nuzzled her face in Elsa's neck again, finding it wet from her tears. She switched sides and sniffed the queen's hair. "Mm. Lavender."

Elsa chuckled. "Are we going to cuddle here or fall asleep?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. But I like sleep cuddling."

"Me too."

Peaceful silence filled the room. Elsa absentmindedly brushed her sister's hair with gentle fingers. She still had so much compassion for Anna since she fell off the bed. It hurt to see her in pain, and thinking about it made tears sting her eyes. She squeezed her sister tightly. "Are you sure your head feels better, Anna? That was a really bad one. I could hear it all the way from my study."

Anna looked at Elsa with loving eyes. "I'm fine. And I mean it when I say that. Because call me crazy, but it's your kisses that made me feel better. My head doesn't hurt anymore, because you have healing kisses."

Elsa smiled warmly at her sister, tears still fresh in her eyes. "That was..." she chuckled. "Probably the sweetest and cutest thing you've ever said."

"Okay," Anna giggled. "I know you love babying me, but there's a limit."

The sisters laughed and hugged each other tightly. "Well I'm glad I made you feel better."

Anna hummed. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"Anytime." A moment of silence passed over them, and then they pulled away. Elsa patted Anna's knee. "Okay, you. Time to get off, before I'm crushed."

"Alright. But first, could you...um, maybe..."

Elsa chuckled and kissed her sister's cheek. "You never have to ask."

"I know."

"You're adorable."

"I know that too."

Maybe Anna was wrong. She'd have a good day after all.


End file.
